


Together

by Miraculous_Shipper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Best Friends, F/M, Identities Known, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Shipper/pseuds/Miraculous_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adrien x marinette :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is my first ml fic

Adrien didn’t care for the holidays. Especially the holiday photoshoots that came with it. Every time he had to hug someone pretending to be his mother, it just reminded him that he didn’t have one anymore. Every time he had stand next to someone pretending his father, he put on a fake smile, knowing his father wouldn’t even put his arm around him.

He shook the snow out of his hair before climbing into the limo. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and checked his schedule. He let out a sigh, thinking about the two hours of fencing that was about to take place. He couldn’t wait for fencing to end, so he could go home and relax for the rest of the day. His phone began to shake, Nathalie’s face showing on the screen.

“Hello, Nathalie.” Adrien said, answering the call.

“Good afternoon Adrien, I was just informed that your fencing class was cancelled to snow.” Nathalie responded, her voice showing no emotion. Adrien held back his smile.

“My I visit a friend’s house?” Adrien asked, hopefully. 

“Your father has not specified anything, so I presume so.” She replied.

‘awesome’ Adrien whispered to himself.

“Thank you Nathalie.” Adrien said. The call went dead. 

“Where are we going?” the driver grunted, glancing at Adrien. Adrien grinned.

“Could you please drop me off at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery?”

The snow was falling heavily when Adrien’s car pulled up to the bakery. 

::::

“Thank you,” Adrien said, as he got out of the car. The driver nodded and drove away slowly, the snow beginning to pile up on the road.

Adrien glanced at the bakery, home to his best friend, Marinette. He walked up to the window, and peered inside, looking for her. She was normally helping her parents at this time, but she was no where to be seen.

“Adrien!” someone yelled, Adrien turned around just in time to see Marinette running towards him.

“Mari, No!” He shouted, trying to side step her, but he was too slow, Marinette knocked him to the ground.

“Adrien, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked, lying on top of him. Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist, and rolled over, pinning her to the ground.

“I came to visit you of course,” Adrien grinned. Marinette smirked, and pushed him off of her. Adrien sat up, his face covered in snow.

“Hey Adrien, you got a little something on your face.” She giggled, wiping the snow off of his face.

Adrien looked at the ground, and saw groceries thrown all over the sidewalk. Marinette blushed,

“I kind of dropped them when I was running towards you.” She said with embarrassment. Adrien shook his head.

“You are such a dork.” He mumbled, as he picked up the fallen groceries. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, says you.” She giggled. Adrien glared at her and dropped the groceries.

“That’s it Mari.” He growled playfully as he grabbed a lump of snow off of the ground. Marinette’s eyes widened.

“Adrien, no.” She cried as she grabbed some snow and tossed it at Adrien. 

Adrien paused, before sprinting towards her, and shoving her into the soft snow. He held her down, and whispered into her ear,

“Karma” he whispered smugly. Marinette growled.

“That’s it, You’re gonna get it.”

::::

Tom glanced at the clock, “Sabine, where is Marinette with those groceries? She should be back by now.” He asked his wife. Sabine laughed and pointed at the window. Tom looked out the window and saw the two teens throwing the groceries at each other. Sabine shook her head, laughing quietly.

“I’ll make them get more groceries,” she said, walking to the door. Tom leaned on the counter

“Are you sure they aren’t dating?” Tom asked. Sabine shook her head. Tom sighed.

“If they don’t get married, I won’t die happy.” 

::::

"Sorry about the groceries" Marinette apologized while glaring at Adrien. 

"It's fine, but please don't ruin the next bunch, we need them. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and we need to prepare." Tom reprimanded while looking at a dented can of yeast.

Marinette nodded, "can I have a little extra money? I want to get some presents for some friends." She asked hopefully.

Tom sighed and handed his daughter some extra money. 

"Now go! The fate of the bakery depends on your success!" Tom cried, trying to be dramatic. Marinette rolled her eyes and dragged Adrien out the bakery with her.

Adrien pulled himself free, "hey why are you dragging me into this?" He cried. Marinette crossed her arms with a huff.

"Because it's partially your fault." Marinette stated. Adrien rolled his eyes. 

"You know you just want my company," he said, placing his arm around her shoulder. Marinette blushed. 

"Y-yeah." She said, suddenly losing her confidence. Adrien frowned

"Is everything okay?" He asked. Marinette nodded. Although, she knew deep down, she truly just wanted his company. Although they were best friends, and they shared everything, there were 2 things she didn't share with him. 

Her being ladybug, and her crush on him. She was good at hiding it, but it was still there nonetheless.

Adrien frowned again, "Mari, you okay? You haven't said anything in a few minutes and it's getting cold." 

Marinette shook her head, snapping out of her state of reflection. "Yeah, let's go." She said, wrapping her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder.

::::

"Now that the food is out of the way, where do you want to go next?" Adrien asked Marinette. Marinette shrugged.

"How about that strip next to school?" Marinette suggested. Adrien shrugged, 

"Why not." 

The short walk was quiet, just enjoying the peaceful day, snow falling lightly.

"So who do you need to get stuff for?" Adrien asked.

Marinette knew she wanted to get something for Chat, her partner. But she couldn't tell that to Adrien, 

"Oh just one of my cousins." She lied. Adrien nodded. 

"Did you get something for me?" He asked, a grin on his face. Marinette rolled her eyes,

"Nooo, I forgot. It's easy to forget the least important people in your life." She said sarcastically. 

Adrien's grin grew wider. "So I'm important to you?" Marinette slapped his arm playfully. 

"Shut up." She laughed.

"Anyways, what were you thinking of getting?" Adrien asked, changing the subject. 

"I was think a sweater, or something of the sorts. But I'm kind of at a loss." She said

"Well what is he like? Maybe I can help?" Adrien suggested.

"Well, he likes puns, and he's very flirtatious." She said. Adrien stiffened at the 'flirtatious' part. 

"Wait, wait, your cousin flirts with you?!" He cried

"what!? No?" Marinette cried.

"But you said you were getting a present for your cousin?" 

"Cousin? I meant to say... Friend?" Marinette said, failing at an attempt to fix her mistake.

Adrien just shook his head, "you know, I won't even ask." 

Marinette blushed, "yeah let's not talk about this." Waking to a kiosk on the sidewalk that sold sweaters. 

"Do you have any punny sweaters?" Marinette asked, her face still red.

The clerk nodded, pointing to a few sweaters. Marinette glanced at them, and gasped at one of them.

"this one is perfect!!" She cried, holding up a sweater that read "live long and pawspurr"

Adrien stared at it for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. 

"I'm sure he'll love it" 

Marinette smiled, "But i don't know his size. I'll just get the largest one then." She told the clerk. The clerk nodded and handed her the sweater. 

"Thank you, Merry Christmas!" Marinette said, giving the clerk the money.

"Let's go home. I'm cold and tired." Marinette complained. 

"You're tired? I had to carry these groceries around all day!" Adrien cried. 

"Oh hush, you have giant guns." Marinette joked as she walked away. Adrien stopped waking and flexed, nodding in agreement. 

::::

Adrien sat on the bed, with Marinette on the floor in front of him. Adrien trying to give Marinette a french braid, but failing due to her short hair. 

"How does it look?" He asked her. Marinette stood up and looked at her hair in the mirror.

"It's, uhh, nice?" She said, looking at the tangled mess. Adrien laughed 

"Sorry, I'm not used to doing anyone's hair that's not my own." 

Marinette smiled. "So can you stay the night?" She asked hopefully.

Adrien shrugged "it's not like my dad would care anyways." Marinette clapped happily. 

"Yay!" She cried as the clock struck 11. The thought of patrol sped through their minds instantly. 

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Marinette suddenly cried, 

Adrien nodded. 

Marinette ran out of the room and into the bathroom. 

"Tikki! I need to transform!" She whispered, calling Tikki out of her pocket. 

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Adrien called Plagg and transformed into Chat Noir. 

::::

Chat and Ladybug landed on the roof at the same time. 

"Hello my lady," chat purred. "Happy Christmas Eve." He said, waking up to Ladybug. 

Ladybug smirked. "Christmas Eve isn't until tomorrow." 

Chat shrugged. "So?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. And handed Chat the present. Chat smiled.

"Thank you, my lady" he purred, taking the gift. Ladybug rolled her eyes. 

"well, what are you waiting for, open it!" Ladybug urged.

"As you wish my lady." He said, opening the present. 

Inside, was the sweater. Chat stiffened.

"Sorry it's kind of large, I didn't know your size. I just got the largest one." Ladybug said.

The pieces clicked in Chat's head.

"Marinette?" He cried standing up abruptly.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if its good, sorry


End file.
